THINGS DON'T ALWAYS TURN OUT THAT WAY
by WannaBeWriterWB
Summary: Well, this fic involves Eli, Grace and Jessie. I wrote a few weeks ago but din't want to post i here because I wasn't sure if it was good or not... Now I ask you to tell me what you guys think of it... Any comments are appreciated.


THINGS DON'T ALWAYS TURN OUT THAT WAY  
  
  
  
"Well, he can't sleep at night..."  
  
  
  
Jessie was standing in the kitchen, she had her cereal bowl in her hands, her mind wondered as she watched them sat in front of each other and no words were being spoken. She looked down and thought to herself; *All the confusion in his head began when the Manning family came into our life. Yes, it's their fault. He couldn't handle the pressure, that's why he cracked. *; she bitterly sighed then put her bowl in the sink and went back to stare them a little more...  
  
  
  
"He can't do what's right..."  
  
  
  
* I always thought I knew him. I always thought there was nothing about him that I couldn't figure out. But I can't describe what I see in his eyes now. *; Jessie questioned herself as she still observed him and her.  
  
He was with his eyes fixed on the table, as if in shame and she was blankly staring at the window. Although they were not making an opened eye contact, Jessie could see there was something in the air. Once Jessie thought he had feelings for her and she was pretty sure that *she* had feelings for him too but with all that had happened and the way that they both reacted to everything made her change her mind about them.  
  
Jessie was ready to leave when she heard him utter her name. She looked at their way again and the look in his eyes and the look in her eyes were a mixture of so many things that Jessie, at first thought was confusion and pain because both had screwed up so many times and nothing for them were going right, but as she carefully studied them she had to unmelt the suspicion that once had haunted her head...  
  
  
  
"It was all because she came into his life..."  
  
  
  
"Oh my God.", Jessie only could whispered to herself when she saw him run his thumb on her hand. "It's all because of her.", she said to herself as Grace passed by her and Eli stood on the kitchen's doorway , watching his step-sister leave and not noticing that his real sister read clearly what his heart was saying...  
  
  
  
"It's a deep obsession, taking up his time..."  
  
  
  
He watched her disappear in the hall, he looked down then up and smile then began to walk out the house, "Eli, wait!", Jessie couldn't let him leave, not now that she was actually sure of everything.  
  
He turned back and curiously looked at his sister. She was speechless, her mouth moved but nonsense words came out of it. He frowned and confusedly got out, "What, Jess?", she heavily sighed not knowing what to say, not knowing if she had the right to put him against the wall again. Tired of struggling with her mind she motioned a *never mind* look and he shrugged his shoulders leaving the room...  
  
  
  
"She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs  
  
She's everything he just won't believe..."  
  
  
  
Eli stepped into his room and collapsed onto his bed and a few seconds after he saw his door being opened up and then Jessie came in with a worried but sympathetically look on her face. "What, Jess? What's wrong?"  
  
She silently closed the door behind herself. She stepped closer to him, took a seat on his bed, looked seriously into his eyes and said, "I know.", he frowned and she repeated, "I know.", after the second time she spoke she prayed that he would read in her eyes what she meant and as the seconds went by he finally figured out what she was talking about.  
  
"Don't start again. We're just friends.", he torn his eyes from hers, looking down.  
  
  
  
"Take away his doubt, turn him inside out  
  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say..."  
  
  
  
"You fooled me once, Eli by telling me that there was nothing going on but I know now that there is.", she firmly spoke and he couldn't believe those words came from his little sister. "I don't wanna know your reasons for not listening to your won feelings and pretend you never felt a thing for her. I don't wanna hear your lame excuses for going out with those other girls when you wanted to be with her. I don't care about the fact that our dad and her mom are married. I don't care if she had a thing for her teacher and you dated her best friend. All of these are crap because you and I know that all you have to do is show her how you really feel and then everything will be okay."...  
  
  
  
"But things don't always turn out that way..."  
  
  
  
"You speak like it was easy.", Eli said under his breath. "Well. ., it's not."....  
  
  
  
"And he must confess  
  
All the impure thoughts of his beautiful temptress..."  
  
  
  
"Yes. It is that easy.", she insisted. He laughed bitterly in disbelief. Jessie observed him. He loved her, she could tell it but he'd gone through a lot, Grace'd gone through a lot, so it was wiser to keep it unsaid. Jessie felt sorry for them because now she was older and also in love with someone she was *not supposed to* and able to understand what goes on inside in-love-hearts, and when she looked back and remembered all that Eli and Grace lived together , she was pretty sure it was what most of human beings spend their lives looking for...  
  
  
  
"Although he keeps it all bottled up inside  
  
Although he keeps it all within his mind, yeah..."  
  
  
  
LOVE, Jessie wanted to tell him that she knew he had found Love in Grace but he was too scared to admit that... too scared to face the parents... to face their friends... to the world... . to face himself. Jessie knew he had chosen to silent his feelings and watch her from afar. There was nothing that his fifteen year old sister could do to help but pray that one day he would be able to confess and let the fear slip away...  
  
"She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs  
  
She's everything he just won't believe  
  
Take away his doubt, turn him inside out  
  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say  
  
But things don't always turn out that way..."  
  
  
  
Jessie left him alone and went up to have a word with her step-sister. Once there she saw the same fears that Eli's eyes shown in Grace's. It was too deep and too complicated for her to understand. Jessie truly wanted to help them but she couldn't do the job for them, she couldn't go to Grace and just tell her that Eli loved her too, so she sighed and felt miserable because her hands were tied and she was bound to watch their everyday dance, tip-toeing around each other, hiding what's true. That thought ached her, so she left the in-love girl and went up to the attic to think...  
  
  
  
"So wipe that smile off you face  
  
Before it's too late..."  
  
  
  
It was night and she was in the living room with the rest of the family, Saturday night was always boring to her. She looked at the TV but wasn't really paying attention to it, she was more interested in Grace, who was writing in her journal. * Is she writing about him? What does she say about him? *, at that moment all Jessie wanted to do was get inside of Grace's head to know her deepest thoughts, she was about to lose control and ask Grace what she was writing when Eli came into the house, a fake smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, son! Where you're going?", she heard her father ask.  
  
"Go out with a lady friend.", her brother vaguely replied. At then she saw ache going through Grace's eyes. Jessie knew he was going to screw up again...  
  
  
  
"There's only so much time  
  
For you to make up your mind..."  
  
  
  
... she couldn't allow that. Jessie jumped up from the couch and grabbed her brother's arms then led him out. "What?", he cried in annoyance and obvious confusion.  
  
"Don't be stupid!", she screamed at him and he got what she meant. "She's there, just talk to her. Don't fool your self with any more lies, Eli. Don't do that to yourself. to her.", with that she left and he stood there, knowing she was right...  
  
"She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs  
  
She's everything he just won't believe  
  
Take away his doubt, turn him inside out  
  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say..."  
  
  
  
Later that night, Jessie caught him sneaking into Grace's room, she softly smiled. She knew in her heart he was going to take the first step to end his, their misery. That night she prayed to God that everything would turn out okay.  
  
In the next morning when she went down for breakfast she found them there on the same spot they were the day before. They looked at each other, they had the same look into their eyes. Eli looked his sister way and he read what she was thinking; he lowered his eyes and nodded a *no*, she motioned she understood then she picked up a paper and a pen, she put the paper on the island and stood there watching them again. Jessie saw them smile to each other, she saw their eyes speaking volumes, she was lost in her thoughts as she watched them. She was focused in solving the big question mark that was spinning in her mind that she didn't noticed she was absently scribbling something down on her math paper.  
  
Lily was amazed by how deep in thought Jessie looked, she wondered why she looked that way then Lily noticed her step-daughter writing down and after a few seconds she watched Jessie put the paper in her notebook , stood up and leave. Lily also saw Jessie's paper slipping out of her notebook then falling on the floor, Jessie didn't see it, so she just left without looking back. Lily walked to it, kneeled down, picked up the paper and read...  
  
* "She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs  
  
She's everything he just won't believe  
  
Take away his doubt, turn him inside out  
  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say..."  
  
At that very same time Lily knew who Jessie was writing about. Lily lifted her eyes to see Eli and Grace staring at each other. She sympathetically let out a heavy bittersweet laugh and read out loud the last line Jessie wrote..."  
  
  
  
* "But things don't always turn out that way."* 


End file.
